


Lust

by AconiteWolfsbane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, pearlmethyst - Freeform, pearlmethyst is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconiteWolfsbane/pseuds/AconiteWolfsbane
Summary: I'm Pearlmethyst trash, I really am...This is pretty much just an excuse to write Amethyst and Pearl foreplay.There's no actual sex in this though, hence the rating.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from ff.net. Written in late 2015.

“ **Amethyst! When are you going to clean this room** **up!** ” 

Amethyst grunted and turned the corner quickly, trying to lose Pearl in the piles of junk. “ **I told** **ya** **, I have a system!** ” 

“ **Well it’s not any recognisable system from this planet, nor ours for that matter!** ” Pearl followed her around the corner, sparing a glance at a toilet with a golf bag sitting in the bowl leaning precariously from the side above her head. “ **I believe your ‘** ** _system_** **’, as you put it, is simply to toss things anywhere, and see if they fall down.** ” 

Amethyst shrugged as she came to a halt in her favourite area and started rummaging through a small pile of VHS tapes beside the TV. “ **Hey,** **don’t knock what** **works.** ” She pulled out a tape and glanced at the label, and Pearl noticed with disgust at what was clearly an adult title. 

“ **So you’d rather watch this… this vulgar filth, and live in this condition? I just don’t understand you anymore…** **And you shouldn’t leave those there, Steven could find them.** ” 

Amethyst glanced back at her as she tossed the tape back onto the pile. “ **Hey, it’s barely even** **porny** **. But then again, you probably consider kissing to be porn... You’re such a prude, P** **ierogi** **.** ”

Pearl glared back at her, cheeks lightly tinted. “ **Wha** **… I don’t…** ” 

Noticing Pearl’s flustered blush, Amethyst laughed. “ **Ha! No wonder you’re so uptight, I bet you’ve never even made out with anyone.** ” She smirked as Pearl’s face flushed deeper, her comment hitting home. 

“ **Wha** **\- I fail to see what that has to do with your disgrace of a room!** ” 

Amethyst kicked a piece of scrap metal away, grinning as a loud clang sounded. “ **Well, I reckon if you got** **some** **smoochies** **, you wouldn’t be such a neat-freak. Look at Garnet, she don’t care ‘bout messes. Who knows what Ruby and Sapphire are even doing in** **there.** ” She smirked at Pearl’s look of embarrassed horror. 

“ **I’m sure they’re not doing… that, Amethyst. Talking about it, maybe…** ” she visibly blanched.

Amethyst scoffed. “ **Still counts, P** **.** **Ya** **ever hear of phone sex? Nah, I doubt you have.** ” Glancing up at the taller gem, Amethyst blushed slightly, turning her back so Pearl couldn’t see. “ **Bet I could loosen you up…** ” she muttered under her breath.

To her immediate horror, Pearl heard. “ **Wait, what?!** ” Pearl’s face flushed blue briefly. “ **What** **are** **… are you suggesting** **what** **…?** ”

Pearl watched as Amethyst tensed up, realising she never intended for her comment to be heard. 

Amethyst racked her mind for a joke, a snarky comment, anything to distract Pearl from what she’d said, and came up with nothing. “ **Never mind! Forget I said anything! Leave me alone already…** ” Amethyst grunted as she crouched down and started digging with one hand under the nearby couch. 

Pearl barely registered the various staining and the faint smell of mildew as a purple hand thumped down on the couch cushion, raising a small puff of dust. 

“ **I- I didn’t mean sex, or anything like that…** **I just… I reckon I could make you forget about the mess, is all…** ” Amethyst muttered, face buried in the side of the couch to hide the intense burning sensation rising up from her neck.

Pearl fidgeted with her fingers, glancing around nervously. “ **I highly doubt that…** ” she sniffed, staring at a boot on top of a broom sitting upright in a bucket with a flowerpot mysteriously slid halfway along the broom shaft. “ **There’s just… so much of it.** ”

Amethyst grunted. “ **Bet I could do stuff, turn you on… No-one cares about junk when they’re turned on. Bet I could make you moan…** ”

Pearl flushed dark blue. “ **A-Amethyst!** ”

“ **Nothing weird, or nothing… Just… touching… is all…** ” Amethyst stammered as she pulled the cushion over her head, burying her face deeper into the couch. “ **And if I can’t get you hot… Then I’ll tidy up, or something…** ”

Pearl glanced around at the large piles of junk stacked precariously around her. To her terrified realisation, Amethyst’s suggestion was… appealing. “ **As I understand it, you’re suggesting I allow you to… grope… me, and if I don’t enjoy it, this room gets cleaned?** ”

Amethyst shrugged. “ **Kinda** **…** **Maybe less of the groping though… Like I said, nothing weird… I’m not a creep…** **I’ll even let you clean** **up, or organise, or whatever** **…** ” she added, her voice muffled by the couch.

“ **Ugh… Fine, okay.** **You have a deal.** ” Pearl grunted, sitting on the manky old couch with a slight shiver of barely concealed disgust. 

Amethyst stood and stared in confused shock, cushion dropping to the floor. “ **Wha** **-** **Really?** ” 

Pearl sniffed. “ **On two conditions. Firstly, no clothing is to be removed. I will poof you, Amethyst.** ” she added with a pointed glare. “ **Secondly, keep it clean. Steven or Garnet could walk in here at any moment.** ” 

Amethyst nodded. “ **Okay then. But…** ” 

“ **Those terms are non-negotiable, Amethyst.** ” 

Amethyst rolled her eyes as she place the cushion back into place and settled beside Pearl on the couch. “ **I’m not negotiating, I’m adding. You have** **ta** **at least ditch that high collar of yours, it’ll just get in** **mah** **way.** ” 

Pearl glanced down at her top, and considered it. “ **Hmmm… I suppose that’s agreeable…** ” she closed her eyes, and Amethyst watched Pearl’s top glimmer and reform into a loose-strapped and mercifully collarless top.

Amethyst looked at Pearl, who still had her eyes closed and arms crossed defensively. “ **Right… I-I’m** **gonna** **start now…** ” She waited for Pearl’s small grunt of confirmation, before she slowly reached up and lightly brushed her right fingertips up Pearl’s arm, working towards the shoulder. 

Pearl flinched slightly, leaning almost imperceptibly away, face already blue with embarrassment. 

Amethyst shuffled closer, and slowly repeated her light touch, leaning forward to gently blow across Pearl’s shoulder. 

Pearl turned her face away in response, and Amethyst took the opportunity to gently blow across the thin gem’s neck, grinning when it elicited a shudder that was clearly not Pearl’s usual disgust.

Shuffling closer, Amethyst gently touched her lips to Pearl’s shoulder, lightly making a circle with soft kisses. Her left hand came up to gently stroke the back of her long thin neck as the other continue to lightly stroke her arm, reversing the movement and working down to the elbow. 

Pearl flinched, but slowly relaxed into the touch, a faint smile ghosting her lips. 

Amethyst slowly and silently moved up, moving along the top of Pearl’s shoulder with light closed kisses. 

“ **I need to move this a little, ‘kay?** ” Raising her right hand, she gently moved the strap of the top out of her way, lightly kissing the skin beneath. 

Climbing to her knees, Amethyst softly blew across the back of Pearl’s neck as she paused in her slow trail of kisses. 

Pearl shivered, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. 

Amethyst slowly dragged the tip of one index finger up from Pearl’s collarbone towards her chin, lifting her head. 

Pearl left her head tilted up, and as Amethyst repeated the motion, Pearl gave a small shuddering sigh.

Amethyst leaned forward and peppered the side of Pearl’s neck with small quick kisses as her left hand slowly slid down her back. Gaining some bravado from Pearl’s barely muffled giggles, she reached down with the right hand and gently spun circles on the top of one thin pointed knee. 

Moving up, she continue her path down towards Pearl’s collarbone, quickly moving up the front of her neck. Her fingers slowly spiralled up from the knee along the top of Pearl’s exposed right thigh. 

Pausing at her chin, she quickly toyed with the idea of kissing her thin lips, and just as quickly shoved the thought away, trailing light kisses down the line of Pearl’s jaw.

Returning to Pearl’s neck, Amethyst lightly started to suck, causing Pearl to gasp. 

One thin hand unfolded from Pearl’s chest, reaching behind Amethyst’s head to drag through her long hair. Amethyst smirked as Pearl drew her closer, silently asking for more. 

Lightly ghosting her fingers across Pearl’s thigh, she gently brushed the inside, almost laughing with delight as Pearl shifted to allow the thick purple fingers more room. Amethyst slowly tapped the tip of her tongue on the small blue mark slowly darkening on Pearl’s neck, as Pearl allowed another gasp to emerge. 

Lightly brushing her fingers down the inside of Pearl’s thigh, Amethyst heard a small moan and slowly pulled away, glancing at Pearl. She was pleased to see Pearl’s face flushed with blue, with eyes unfocused and a thin trickle of sweat rolling down beside her nose. 

Amethyst chuckled throatily. “ **I win.** **Mah** **room stays junky.** ” she grinned. 

Panting, Pearl groaned in annoyance and tightened her grip in Amethyst’s long hair, guiding the smaller gem back to her throat. “ **Shut up,** **Ame** **…** ” she muttered as Amethyst smirked into the side of her neck.


End file.
